What I've Found In You
by justlyz
Summary: Another J/B story. Told from Jasper's pov, this idea has been in my head for the past few days and after writing it out I was pleased enough to post. As always, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_JPOV_

It was late on a Saturday evening. Bella was with me in the study using the computer to type a paper for her philosophy class. I had been reading in the corner but I couldn't help looking up every now and then to watch her. She'd type out a sentence then sit back in the chair and look at it, overanalyzing every letter. Eventually she'd huff and press the backspace button to start the sentence over. She'd probably been at work on it for over an hour and I wasn't sure she even had two paragraphs.

Bella was a strange breed of human. When Alice and Edward took off together shortly after graduating from Forks High School, I thought Bella would surely commit suicide. I don't think I've ever seen a human with more emotions. I think she started coming back to our house about 4 months after what was now known as the Alice/Edward situation. I never really understood why she came to visit us, but eventually we figured out that it was never Edward that Bella had needed, it was us. We were the family she'd always wanted. She and Rosalie had become closer than sisters, Emmett and I her big brothers and Esme and Carlisle her loving and adoring mother and father.

When she decided to go through with her plan of attending the University of Alaska Carlisle decided that it was time for us to move as well. So we packed up and moved to Alaska, more or less just to be close to Bella. Carlisle bought us a house and although Bella's father was under the impression that Bella was living in the dormitory she was actually residing with us; she even had her own room and everything. She paid the majority of her tuition but Carlisle helped her, just like a father would. It confused me at first that we moved for Bella, but I soon realized that Carlisle and Esme loved her as their own daughter. She gave them something they never got with the rest of us, they got to watch her grow and we suddenly celebrated birthdays all because Bella was _human_.

We'd been living together as a family for about three months now. Personally I had been worried at first because of my overpowering thirst. When Alice had left though, my thirst seemed to diminish, when I talked about it with Carlisle we decided that it was probably because Alice had always beaten me down, made me feel like I needed to be taken care of because I was so weak…I wasn't though.

"Fuck my life!" Bella exclaimed at the computer screen, bringing me out of my thoughts. I chuckled in my seat. "I'm sorry Jazz, I know you probably can't focus on your book with me huffing and puffing over here."

"Don't worry about it Bella, it's quite entertaining watching you write your paper." She rolled her eyes at me then at her paper. "I'm never going to get this done."

"When's it due?"

"Not for three weeks."

We both laughed.

"I think you'll be alright," I said. It was just like Bella to stress herself into hysterics about something that wouldn't even affect her for three weeks.

She fiddled with some buttons on the computer then took a deep breath as she fell back into the seat. "I'm going to take a break," she declared then turned her smile into a mischievous one. "Could I get an ice cold glass of calm please?" she asked in her best Texan accent possible (which wasn't very good by the way).

"Why, yes ma'am," I laughed. This was a silly game we played often. Bella always seemed to require my very unique gift way too often. Eventually when she asked me I'd started to reply to her like I'd used to reply to my biological/human mother. When I was little, she used to sit on the front porch and call "Jasper darling? Would you pour Momma a cold glass of iced tea?" to which I always replied "Yes ma'am." When I told Bella this story, it really seemed to touch her that she knew something about my true past, she started mimicking the accent playfully and we'd done it ever since when she needed my help.

"Ahhh," she sighed as she rested the back of her head against the chair, soaking in my aura. For as calm as she looked, one would've thought she was laying on a beach in paradise. I knew I'd done my job well.

"Where have Rose and Emmett gone?"

"I uh, think they went to Isle Esme," I replied knowing very well what they were doing and chuckling to the thought about the look on Esme's face when they start racking up the damages.

"Isle Esme? I don't think I've ever heard of that one," she chuckled. I remembered that Bella hadn't always been around.

"Oh Isle Esme is a beautiful place," I explained. "It's a small island off the coast of Rio that Carlisle bought for Esme as an 85th anniversary present. It's quite the paradise; you should go there sometime. Esme sent Alice and I for our anniversary one year."

At the mention of Alice's name, Bella's emotions turned into a quick flicker of dull and bitter pain. Something that I felt from her anytime someone mentioned one of _their_ names. I frowned apologetically at her. She tried to force some happiness from herself but I could feel the pain burning in the background. Bella had forgiven Edward all too easily, but she still yearned for his love. It faded since she had permanently moved in with us, but I still felt the searing in her heart. I fell silent, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"How do you not miss them?" It sounded as though he were asking me _how _I didn't miss them, not so much as _why_.

"I don't know Bella, I didn't feel the same way for her as you felt for him," I said delicately, "You know I hadn't felt that way for Alice in decades."

"I would never take him back you know, it just really hurts to have your heartbroken, to think I'd never see any of you again…"she trailed off.

"I know, Bella," I whispered, emitting a soothing vibe into the room. I saw her body relax and eased back into my seat.

"Isn't your spring break coming up soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, in about three weeks or so," she sounded relieved.

"Would you like to go to Isle Esme with me?" I inquired.

Her cheeks immediately turned a subtle shade of scarlet, "Jasper, isn't that a more…_romantic_ place?" she shuddered with embarrassment.

I laughed out loud, "Well of course it _can_ be Bella, but there are two separate bedrooms and it can also be a place for more friend-like fun," I explained, admittedly trying to hide my own embarrassment.

"Oh," she giggled, "Well then yeah, I think that would be fun. I need some sun… I could practically pass for a vampire at this point."

I made the arrangements with Esme, and she thought it would be a good idea just so long as I give her an accurate report on all the furniture Rosalie and Emmett had broken while they stayed there.

Bella was excited and we began talking every day about the trip "googling" all the different species of fish that lived in the reefs.

The closer the day got the more unbearably excited I became, of course, it was partly because of Bella. When we had made the plans official she'd gone around the house practically gloating at the chance to travel some place exotic. I had to admit though, that I was excited enough on my own, I loved spending personal time with Bella, but to get her alone and _really_ talk to her made me very excited and curious.

_**A/N: As always comments/criticism welcome, let me know what you think. Also, to anyone that was reading my "The Inevitable" story, I deleted it because I felt like it was going to be too similar to other J/B stories. This story I've had in my head for awhile and I've been wanting to play around with it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_JPOV_

"Oh my God," Bella shook with amazement as we sailed up on the beach at Isle Esme. Taking in the sight of Esme's small island home surrounded by lush greens and intense colors of orange, yellow and pink flowers was enough to make anyone lose their breath.

"If you think that it looks beautiful now, wait until you see it in the morning. If I didn't turn into a freak of nature in the sun I would've made sure you saw it in proper light," I admitted although I knew she understood.

I carried our luggage into the house and turned on all the lights, Bella was still standing on the beach looking out across the ocean.

"Bella? You alright there?" I chuckled as I walked up behind shoving my hands into my pockets. The moonlight was reflecting off the water and it danced across Bella's pale skin taking my breath with it.

"Wow."

"What?" she asked and I hadn't realized I'd said anything out loud.

"You look really pretty right now," I explained. I could see the blood rush to her cheeks as she turned to walk towards the house, I knew I'd be blushing too if I could.

"Please," she scoffed, "I think all this fresh air might be getting to you already Jazz."

"It might be," I muttered under my breath knowing she couldn't hear me.

Bella stood in the middle of the house, taking in all the light beach colors and modern furniture. It really was some of Esme's best decorating. I noted that one of the couch's seemed to be broken, along with a chunk of door frame leading into the blue bedroom. I guessed I would be taking that one. God only knows what they broke in it.

"Here, you can take the white bedroom, it's quite lovely," I suggested taking her bags into the room.

"Honestly Jazz, does it matter? It's not like you'll be doing much sleeping."

"Well I think Rose and Em might have destroyed the other bedroom, I'm sure all the furniture is obliterated," I laughed.

"This place is so beautiful, I really can't thank you enough for bringing me here Jasper," she gently touched my shoulder and I felt the warmth of her hand go through my button up and my undershirt. Quite suddenly I was no longer thinking about Bella as my little sister. She was 19 now, and turning into quite a woman. I mentally kicked myself for referring to Bella as a woman, compared to me she was a toddler. I was practically honing in on 150 years old…but technically I was only one year older…

"Seriously what are you thinking?" she asked suddenly giving me a questioning look, "You look like your head might explode."

"I'm just…glad you like it here," I responded quickly walking towards the kitchen, "So, are you hungry? Esme called for us and had the caretakers stock some food for you."

"I could eat a little something," she said, her eyes wandering out the plate glass window at the ocean, "I'd really like to go swimming though."

"Now? Aren't you exhausted from the trip?" I asked completely amazed. Bella was like an old lady the way she always went to bed early.

"Well I am a _little_ sleepy but I'm on vacation for God's sake, you can't just go to bed!" she giggled.

"Okay then, you go get your suit on and I'll make you a sandwich real quick." She smiled then took off toward her room. At vampire speed I raced around the kitchen trying to put together an edible snack…I wasn't very good with human food. I ended up with some cheese and a slice of tomato wedged between two floppy pieces of bread…yuck. However, I'd seen Bella eat this sort of thing from time to time so I figured it would suffice, I turned to the refrigerator to pull out something to drink.

"Mmm, delicious," I heard her sarcastic voice come from behind me. When I turned around I nearly dropped the glass of water I had in my hands. Bella had on a light coral colored bikini that made the underlying pigments in her skin seem to sparkle. I'm sure the normal human eye wouldn't be able to see what I was seeing, but damn they were missing out.

"Uh, here you go," I sat the glass down alongside her plate, "I'll just, go change into my trunks."

I didn't understand why I was all of a sudden so attracted to Bella's appearance. She was _human_, I could never even dream of trying to get close to her. Even the slightest touch made me nervous. A simple poke in the side could shatter her entire ribcage!

"Jasper?" she called out to me, "I think I'm going on out to the water!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back.

_Get yourself together man, she's as good as your sister, _I chanted in my head over and over.

I stepped into the moonlight following the sound of Bella's splashes. She was floating in the water, letting it consume her. She caught a glimpse of me out of the corner of her eye and stood up to where the water only reached the middle of her waist.

"The water is so warm," she sighed falling back into it then standing up again. When she did, a cool breeze brushed over the island causing her nipples to harden beneath the thin material of her bathing suit.

_Lust._

A few seconds later I saw a change in expression flood Bella's face. She could feel what I was feeling. She looked at me curiously then sunk down into the water hiding every part of her body except her head. She cleared her throat. I literally could have died right there.

"Well aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"Yeah." I stepped into the water and it felt hot but amazing. Keeping my distance from Bella I swam around letting the water soak me.

"I may never get out," she said doggy paddling in circles.

"That would be fine with me," I agreed.

I'm not sure how much time passed without us saying anything but the entire time I was thinking about how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. It was quite hard to focus on anything else.

Suddenly Bella let out a high pitched, blood curdling scream.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, and she jumped up into my arms. Her warm body flooding my senses.

"Something touched my leg!" she squealed, "It was slimy, it could have been a snake!"

I started laughing, "Bella, it was probably just some seaweed floating by under the current."

"Oh…" she was still wrapped around my body, cautiously looking around, trying to see beneath the water. The scent of Bella wet was a hundred times more intoxicating than dry Bella. I dipped my head between her neck and shoulder taking in the smell.

"Hey, that tickles!" she squirmed and pulled away from me, though I noted she still had her legs wrapped around my waist. When we made eye contact I felt Bella's emotions shift uncomfortably. I was trying very hard not to let my true emotions show through, but by the look on her face I could tell I was failing miserably. Instinctively I pulled my gaze away from her and glanced downward.

"Are you checking me out?" she asked playfully.

"What? No!" I yelped a little _too_ defensively. Bella threw her head back laughing. The vibrations of her giggling transferred onto my body, causing it to react in a very obvious way. I pulled her body up further so she wouldn't feel the erection that was rapidly growing in my swim trunks. Even though Bella was feather weight in my arms I found that her torso was slowly slipping down my own and before I could pull her back up my erection pressed into her inner thigh for a split second.

Bella's laughing immediately stopped when she realized what had happened. A small breath escaped her lips.

"Jasper…" I could tell she didn't know what to say. I loosened my grip on her, assuming she would slip off and give me a not so nice talking to. Instead though she tightened her arms around my neck and lowered her head, placing a warm kiss onto my jaw line. She pulled her mouth away only slightly so she could see my reaction. When I didn't protest she placed another more seductive kiss near the corner of my mouth. She pulled her head back and looked me in the eye.

"Should I kiss you?" she asked in almost a whisper. I actually thought about it for a moment, thinking about what might happen if she kissed me, it would certainly change a few things about our relationship.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," I replied not really sure if what I was saying made sense to her. I was totally indecisive and I wanted to leave it up to her. Bella shut her eyes and lowered her mouth to mine. Her lips felt amazing, as soft as a rose petal on my cold, hard skin.

Her tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance which I all too willingly obliged. Feeling her inside my mouth sent chills through my body electrifying me. My hand slipped behind her neck pulling her further into the kiss.

"Jasper," my name escaped her lips in a soft moan. I took the opportunity to kiss her chin, her jaw line and I moved my mouth to her neck. Immediately I felt her pulse throbbing under my lips. I flattened my tongue against the pulse point, feeling the blood flowing through her veins and eliciting another moan from Bella.

I moved my mouth back over Bella's, our tongues meeting somewhere in the middle. Bella pressed herself as far as she could into mine, her waves of lust nearly crushing me.

"Do you want to go inside?" I breathed into her ear before sucking the soft skin into my mouth.

"Yes," she pleaded and I needed no further encouragement. I ran out of the water and up the beach setting her down on the patio. The water that was dripping down her body turned me on and I couldn't help placing another passionate kiss on her lips. She turned to go inside but I grabbed hold of her arm, turning her towards me.

"Didn't you want to go inside?" she asked seductively making my stomach tighten up.

"Well first we have to clean off, we can't get sand all over Esme's floor," I explained motioning to the small shower head protruding out of a column. She raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked over to me.

"Stand right here," I said positioning her under the shower. I slowly turned the knob and watched the water cascade over her.

"Oh, that's so cold!" she scrunched her face and pulled her arms around her, pulling her chest in. I watched the chill bumps rise over her skin, wishing my skin were capable of chill bumps as well.

"Bella, I've never really noticed before but you are absolutely exquisite," I told her.

"You're the exquisite one," she said. She grabbed my hips with her hands and gently pulled me towards her. I could tell she was questioning her movements, wondering if I wanted to continue our escapade.

"I want to do whatever you want to do," I told her, inadvertently answering her question. Her arms slipped around my neck and I leaned down to kiss her. The water (which had now warmed up) fell in between us creating a most enjoyable sensation.

"I think we're clean enough now," she pulled away and disappeared inside. This coy game she was playing was driving me up the wall. I found her in her room, a towel wrapped around her naked body. She looked surprised for just a moment, then she tightened the towel around her body her face falling.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a few steps toward her but stopping when she started backing up as well.

"Jasper…" she trailed off, trying to find the words to say, "I've never…"

"Had sex?" I said trying to hold back my laughter, "Bella we don't have to have sex, I hadn't planned on it to be honest with you." Her face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Oh my God," she breathed, "No I mean, I've never done anything, like…_anything_," she explained. She waited for me to respond but I was too busy trying to hold back my chuckle.

"The only person I've ever kissed is Edward, and you know all about how limited _that_ was. I just don't want to disappoint," she said stumbling over her words nervously. I finally couldn't contain my laughter, I couldn't believe she actually thought she would disappoint me.

"Really nice," she scolded.

I stood up and walked over to her, not letting her back up again.

"Bella I understand your worry, but I don't think you realize how big of a turn on it would be for me to teach you all the activities you've missed out on," I pushed a piece of hair from her face and wrapped my arms around her.

"But if I suck…"

"You won't."

I slid my hands over her arms, pulling them up and around my neck causing her towel to drop and surprise us both. Her body stiffened as she bent down to pick up the towel. I stopped her.

"This will work just fine," I told her and her cheeks turned red again as she stood up. I kissed her mouth warmly, tracing my tongue over her lips. I clipped her bottom lip with my teeth.

"Jasper…"

Sliding my hand up her waist, I took a detour allowing my hand to brush against her breast. She moaned into my mouth at the contact signaling it was ok to continue. I brushed my fingertips over her nipple hoping to get another moan, I was awarded. I scooped Bella up into my arms then walked over to the bed dropping her down onto it. I felt her excitement and it only fueled my fire. I gently crawled in between her legs, laying my body on top of hers. The scent of her arousal caught up to me in a matter of seconds and I nearly collapsed on top of her.

"God you smell so fucking good," I moaned desperately sucking her lower lip into my mouth. My hands took back their place at her breasts, massaging them and rolling my fingers over her nipples. Slowly I started running the tip of my tongue down her neck, in between her breasts. I sucked one of her nipples in my mouth flicking my tongue back and forth.

"Oh my God," she gasped and arched her back pushing herself further into my mouth.

"Can I try something Bella?" I asked, desperately needing to explore other parts of her.

"You can try anything," she breathed.

I went back to kissing her lips, my hand traveling down her stomach, over her hips and dipping down between her thighs. I could feel the heat radiating from her center, sending an almost sadistic thrill through me. My fingertips made contact with her soaking wet core and Bella let out a whimper as my fingers grazed over her clit. I slowly pushed my finger into her, being very careful not to fully penetrate her, not tonight anyway.

"That feels so good Jasper," she gasped. I quickened my pace, and Bella started moving her hips, wanting me deeper inside of her.

"Please…" she begged. I twisted my hand around, adding another finger and slowly brushing my thumb over her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck Jazz!" she yelped and threw her head back. I could feel she was very close so I curled my fingers inside her, roughly hitting her most sensitive spot with every thrust.

"Oh my…Oh God…" she growled. I felt her walls start clenching around my fingers so I rushed my head down to her nether region. Still thrusting as hard as I could with her, I slid my tongue over her clit pushing her over the edge. Her hands gripped the bed around her, and her back arched up off the mattress.

I moved back up her body and placed gentle kisses all over her jaw and neck waiting for her to come back down.

"Jasper that was so amazing, I've never…God it was so good!" she exclaimed. I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"It's time for you to sleep now, you've had a very exciting day," I told her. It was well after 3am and I knew she had to be exhausted.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Well, don't you want me to…ya know," she hinted. I smiled and kissed her again.

"We're going to be here for a week and a half Bella, there will be plenty of time for that," I explained.

Bella got up and put her Pj's on and crawled into bed.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jasper, I'm having a blast," she said and rolled onto her side snuggling into my body.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! And as always, I really appreciate you all reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_JPOV_

I was sitting on the beach the next morning, letting the sun hit my skin for the first time in what felt like forever. I didn't feel the warmth of the sun and it was a feeling that I missed often. I heard the door open and shut a few yards behind me.

"Good morning," Bella chimed sitting on the sand beside me. "This is a rare treat," she said, referring to my skin. She ran her fingertips over my arm then looked out over the ocean.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," she said as she watched the clear blue waves crash against the beach.

"That's what I was thinking until you came out here, now I've changed my mind."

She blushed. "Should we talk about last night?" she asked.

"We probably should at some point," I replied, "But it doesn't have to be right now. You must be hungry, would you like me to make you another sandwich?"

She scrunched her nose, "I think I'll make my own food from now on, you left the cheese in the wrapper last night," she giggled.

"Why would anyone need to wrap cheese?"

Bella threw her arms around my neck and we fell back laughing.

After _Bella _made herself breakfast, she changed into her bathing suit, it was a different one than last night but she looked strikingly beautiful in it none the less.

"Going for a dip?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to join me?"

"I would, I'll meet you out there in a second."

Bella was sprawled out on a towel when I got outside, soaking in the sun. Bits of sand were stuck to her skin from where she was already glistening with sweat.

"You look hot," I grinned.

"Well it _is_ pretty warm out here," she joked and propped herself up on her arms.

I placed my hand on the back of her neck, my cold skin causing chill bumps to raise over her shoulders.

"Mmm," she groaned, "That feels good in this heat."

I slid my hand down her back leaving a trail of chill bumps. I loved how warm she was under my hands.

"So about last night," she glanced at me, lowering her sunglasses so she could look me in the eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"I think you know I did."

"Do you regret letting me touch you like that?" I went on. I could feel her concern, not sure what to tell me. "If you did you should let me know because I fully intend to act on my feelings until you tell me to stop," I explained.

"No I don't regret it, I've been wishing all day that you would kiss me again," she smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Your wish, my command darlin'"

I lowered my lips onto hers, shuddering at the warmth. Bella pulled me down on top of her holding me as close as she could.

"I think this is the only time making out in the hot sun is comfortable," she smiled into my lips.

She was right, I'd never thought it was possible to be that comfortable in someone's arms.

Bella and I played all day long in the water and on the beach. We only went indoors a few times so she could eat and re-apply sunscreen of course. By the time the sun was going down I thought she'd pass out from exhaustion.

"Would you like to go in and take a nap?" I asked.

"No, that's not fair to you. Besides I wanted to see if there was anything else you could _teach_ me," she protested.

"Well you're going to have to wait a few hours," I started, "If we're going to be this close then I think it would do me good to go back to Rio and hunt."

"Should I go with you?" she asked when we were back inside. I could tell she was nervous to be left alone.

"It will be alright," I told her, "Just pop in a movie and by the time it's done I should be back and then we can continue your uh…lessons," I grinned. Bella conceded and after I made sure she was comfortable I left the island to hunt.

_BPOV_

I woke up on the couch to the sound of cracking thunder. Sitting up I felt my head swim, and had to close my eyes to stop the spinning.

"Jasper?" I called out in a hoarse whisper. I guessed my mouth was dry from all the saltwater I'd accidentally swallowed earlier. I stumbled over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the countertop and filling it with tap water. Another crack of thunder resounded over the entire island. The lightning from outside lit up the dimly lit house with a surge of white light.

I walked over to the window and realized that the storm that had brewed while I slept was actually quite a problem. The wind blew the palm trees outside until they were almost touching the ground. Several flowers were scattered over the beach and the waves were crashing onto the shore at an alarming height.

"Jasper?" I called out again, remembering he hadn't answered. I glanced at the clock that hung on a wall, 8pm. _How long had Jasper been gone?_

I knew that I had drifted off just as the sun was setting, which would have made it around 5…that was three hours. He'd said he'd only be gone for two at the most. My heart began to race. I tried to look out the window but the water made it difficult to see.

Without really thinking I opened the door and ran outside towards the beach, hoping to see him in the distance. The wind was overpowering as another bolt of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the island. A palm tree I was standing near cracked and fell across the ground right in front of me. I jumped back, tripping over a rock.

"Shit!"

"Bella are you insane?" I heard Jasper call out. By the time I figured out which direction his voice was coming from he was by my side, dragging me towards the house…

_JPOV_

_Good God, is she stupid?_ I thought when I finally got the boat secured and turned around only to see Bella on the other side of the island being blown about by the wind.

I had just started toward her when a tree nearly fell on top of her.

"Bella are you insane?" I yelled running toward her.

"What were you thinking?" I asked once we were safely inside.

"I just…I was worried about you."

"Well I will admit that it was a little hard navigating in the storm, unfortunately we're stuck here until this lets up."

As if on cue the lights flickered throughout the house and suddenly we were standing in complete darkness.

"Generator's down," I pointed out. I could practically feel Bella rolling her eyes at me.

"Should we leave?" Bella asked concern filling her voice.

"We can't, it's too dangerous. Don't worry, we'll be fine though. I'll light a fire and everything," I soothed.

After the fire was lit Bella and I sat on the couch. Her heart was racing and I could tell she was scared of the storm. Another crack of thunder tore across the sky, vibrating the windows all over the house.

"I could use a few waves of calm," she said.

"Of course ma'am."

Bella relaxed on the couch, her eyes transfixed on the fire. She snuggled her body into mine, throwing her legs across my lap.

"So, if we're going to be stuck inside you should probably keep me distracted so I don't remember that there is a class 3 hurricane ripping apart the island," she laughed.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," she said standing up, "I'd really like another kiss." Bella straddled my lap, pulling my arms around her waist.

"I can manage that."

Bella lightly kissed the corner of my mouth then traced her tongue over my lips. I tried to cover her lips with my own but she backed away.

"Hey…" I scolded playfully.

"I'm just trying to get more comfortable, the fire is making it kind of warm in here," she said unbuttoning the first few inches of her shirt.

"By all means then," I allowed. Undoing the last couple buttons Bella slid her shirt off, revealing no bra underneath. I gulped back a few drops of venom.

"You know, you really make it hard to resist you," I admitted running my hands up and down her bare back.

She moved her lips close to my ear, "That's kind of the point cowboy," she whispered seductively. I felt a low growl rumbling in my chest as I jerked her down to my lips. She pulled away again, tugging at the hem of my tee shirt I allowed her to pull it off and toss it aside. She stood up again, wiggling her shorts off. She kicked them to the side, revealing the string bikini bottoms she'd been wearing earlier then took her place back on my lap.

"You're so sexy," I mumbled into her chest. She started grinding her hips against my groin, making me groan.

"I want you to teach me something new," she breathed. I flipped her over onto her back and jumped back off the couch.

"Are you sure?" I asked, unbuttoning my jeans.

"Yes."

"Bella you have to be absolutely sure," I urged, my fingers pulling at the band of my boxers.

"I'm absolutely sure about _you_ Jasper," she comforted. That was all I needed, in one swift motion I threw my boxers across the room and crawled on top of her.

I licked and sucked her chest, leaving red marks all over. Then scooting up I pressed my now raging hard on into her center.

"Jazz, please…" she begged. I moved my mouth from her lips to her neck, freeing a hand from her breast to untie the bikini she still had on. When they were discarded on the floor I used the free hand to run my fingertips up and down her center, she was soaked.

"God Bella, you're so wet for me," I moaned, taking her mouth back to mine. I rolled back on top of her, pressing my dick into her now bare core.

"Fuck, Bella!" I yelped at the contact. I literally could have blown my load all over her right then and there.

"I want you inside me," she moaned into my ear right before she sucked my earlobe into her hot mouth.

"You're sure?" I asked once again.

"Yes, I need it, please," she moaned as I grinded against her. No one was going to have to tell me twice. I positioned myself at her entrance, nervous for the first time in a very, very long time.

"This is going to hurt a little Bella, but I'll do what I can to help you with the pain," I tried explaining but it just came out sounding breathy and incoherent.

"God, fuck me Jasper," she commanded. I pressed my dick into her, a low groan escaping my mouth at how tight she was. I pushed a little further and had to press my lips against hers to keep myself from screaming.

"_All_ of you," she moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, causing me to slide into her a lot further.

"Fuck," I growled as I felt her barrier rip. Bella took in a sharp breath at the pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, keep going."

I pulled out of her and thrust back in quickly. Bella let out a scream and dug her nails into the back of my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore, I began thrusting into her as deep as I could, she'd be sore tomorrow but it would be a good sore…

"God Bella," I moaned. I was completely buried inside her, I lifted my torso up so I could watch my dick sliding in and out of her. When I glanced up at Bella I noticed that she was watching too, her eyes glazed over from pleasure.

"You like that?" I asked, thrusting a little harder. She threw her head back and pushed her hips up to meet mine, answering my question.

"I'm cumming," she screamed, and I felt her walls contracting against my dick. With one more deep thrust I felt her climax, causing me to shoot my seed deep inside her.

I rolled over so my back was against the couch and pulled her into me, she was sticky with sweat but it just turned me on more.

"What a lesson," she finally said, letting out a deep breath.

"I think you taught _me_ the lesson," I replied.

"What lesson?"

"That you're a fucking animal in bed."

"Well, technically I'm an animal on couch," she said getting up, "But I'd be more than willing to test your theory about the bed." She disappeared into her bedroom. I growled, getting up to follow her. Silently praying that the storm would last all night, and maybe all day tomorrow.

_**A/N: Cheers for lemons! Let me know what you guys think and thanks so much for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_JPOV_

"Well, the scenery's changed a little."

"Yeah, just a bit."

Bella and I walked outdoors for the first time in two days. The first night we had spent making love…and the majority of the next day. The second night we had tried to play a game of cards but that didn't last long. Now though, our beautiful beach was a clutter of splintered palms and shredded flowers.

"Who is _that_?" Bella asked looking out into the distance.

"I'm not sure," I said, "Maybe the caretaker, making sure we're alright." I looked out at the speedboat that was quickly approaching the beach. The closer the person got the more I could tell about him. It didn't take me a very long time to figure out that he wasn't a mortal.

"Bella go inside," I suggested but I knew she heard the sharp edge in my voice.

"Why? What's wrong, who is that?" she asked frantically.

"It's another vampire, I can see his skin in the bits of sunlight. I don't want him to smell you, so go inside," my voice was a little more commanding and Bella jogged back to the house. The man was only a few hundred feet away now. I watched him slow the boat and pull it onto the beach, my nerves on edge.

The man stood at least 6'5" and was broad as a barn. Yeah, I was getting nervous, especially when he was close enough that I could see his eyes were a deep crimson red.

_Keep your cool, _I thought.

"Can I help you with something sir?" I asked as nobly as I could.

"They sent me to come see about you, and your guest," he said motioning to the house where Bella was no doubt pressed up against the glass to see what was going on. His accent was strange, something European but I couldn't place it.

"Really?" I questioned. By the way he was dressed and the fact that he was clearly a vampire it was certain he did not live, let alone work for anyone in Rio de Janeiro.

"Yes. It was a dreadful storm wasn't it?"

"Well we're fine, my guest and I. Thankfully no damage was done to the house," I hurried the conversation taking a few steps toward his boat signaling it was time to leave. Just then the sun came through the clouds and both our skin turned to icy diamonds. We looked at each other defensively, sizing the other up.

"Well," he said taking a few steps back, "I can see that everything is fine here, I'll be going," he turned to walk back to his boat.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering who sent you, I'd love to thank them for their concern when we drop the keys off," I asked showing him that I wasn't buying his bullshit for a second.

"Trust me; I'll let them know you're grateful."

Then he got in his boat and backed out of the bay. Seconds later Bella was by my side.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I need to call Carlisle, something isn't right."

I hadn't used my cell phone once since we'd arrived so when I turned it on I wasn't surprised to see nearly 30 messages waiting for me.

"Jasper!" Esme cried, "We've been watching the weather for days! Is Bella alright?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, no damage. I need to speak to Carlisle immediately though."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"I'm not really sure."

"What's wrong son?" I heard Carlisle's voice on the other end.

I explained the vampire who'd come earlier. His appearance, his accent, and the way he seemed to be there for reasons that had nothing to do with the storm.

"I can't be sure Jasper, but what you've said about him…could it be someone from The Volturi?"

My body went frigid; few things scared me as much as The Volturi.

"It couldn't be," I dissented.

"I don't know son, but I think you and Bella should return home."

I hung up.

"We need to pack, it's time to go home," I told her getting up to start gathering some clothes that had been strewn about.

"Why?" Bella asked with a flicker of panic rising in her voice.

"Because I think that our visitor today might be a bigger problem than we originally thought," I explained.

"But we haven't resolved anything," she protested.

"Bella, we can't resolve anything until we know more about whom exactly he is and we can't do that from here. I promise I'll bring you back soon," I told her.

"No, I mean we haven't resolved anything about…me and you," she said quietly.

I stopped and turned to her. I'd known this conversation had been coming but I wasn't quite sure now was the time.

"Bella maybe this should wait, I'm a little more concerned about your safety right now," I explained, but I could feel her getting frustrated.

"Ok, you're right," I conceded, "I guess I'm just not sure what to say, I never thought I would feel this way for you."

"I know," she agreed, "I- It's just that I really want to know what this is before we go back with confused feelings."

"As do I."

"So…what is this then?" she asked softly.

"I really hadn't thought that far," I admitted.

"I've never been like this with anyone, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I know that I'd really like to be a gentleman about this," I said, feeling a fear of hurt and rejection bubbling up from Bella. "I'd like to take you out on a date, because it would be improper of me to just keep my girlfriend in bed all day."

She grinned, her cheeks flushing with flatter, "Girlfriend?"

"Well, unless you don't want to be, though I kind of already considered you my girlfriend since I kissed you."

"Good," she beamed.

"Bella, I hope you don't think that I would ever take back anything we've done over the past few days. I've found something in you this week that I never thought I'd see again."

"What do you see in _me_?"

"I see something that I've wanted for a really long time, something to care about," I brushed her cheek with my fingertips.

"Me too," she said. I pulled her face to mine to kiss her.

"Do you think something bad is going to happen, with that vampire from earlier?"

"I'm not sure; we'll have to find out more before we should start worrying though. We've done nothing wrong," I answered solemnly, trying to convince myself.

_**A/N: I already had this chapter written so I went ahead and uploaded. Let me know what you guys think about the little twist, and thanks for reading everybody!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_JPOV_

Bella was thrilled to see Esme and tell her how beautiful the island was. It felt good to finally be home, most of the concern I'd been harboring had dissolved when Carlisle was there to meet us at the airport.

"It reminded me of you the minute I saw it," she gushed.

"I knew you'd like it, we should all go there sometime as a family," Esme said, her face lighting up.

I leaned back against the car watching Bella walk into the house, arms tight around Esme.

"See something you like?" Emmett chimed as he pulled some of our bags from the trunk.

"More than you know," I smirked and started walking towards the house.

I found Bella in her bedroom, unpacking some of her clothes. She pulled out the coral bathing suit she'd worn on the island.

"I really like that one," I said taking it from her hands.

"Hmm, I don't think it would look good on you," she giggled snatching it back to discard it into the laundry.

"True, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you in it again though," I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It might be awhile, not much use for it here in Alaska," she sighed. I smiled lowering my mouth to her neck, nipping at the skin.

Carlisle cleared his throat in the doorway. Bella jumped nearly three feet in the air, both Carlisle and I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go in the living room," he suggested.

"No way!" Emmett laughed, "You're _dating_? Ohmygod!"

"Wow, I never expected…" Rosalie grinned tapping Bella on the arm in approval.

"I think it's great," Emmett chimed in, "You two _needed_ to get laid."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "I'm so happy for you both," she smiled.

Not much else was said, oh, Emmett had a few more jokes to crack of course but Rose got him under control.

"I can't believe how tired I am," Bella yawned as we laid in her bed later that evening.

"Well it is quite a trip. I think the best part of not being able to sleep is no jet lag, travelling becomes a lot easier," I chuckled, looping her hand in my own.

"I wish we could have stayed longer," she yawned again.

"We'll go back," I whispered. Bella positioned her body next to mine then fell asleep quickly.

"Jasper," Carlisle called me, he barely spoke above a whisper but I heard him nonetheless.

"Yes?" I was in his study almost instantly. He motioned me to sit down with him, and I did as I was told suddenly feeling like a 20 year old getting ready to b scolded by my father.

"Calm down Jasper, you know there is never anything I'd be mad at you for," he said calmly.

"You haven't said much about Bella and I, it worries me," I admitted.

"I will admit that I had hoped Bella would find a suitable human boy, someone to grow old with. I think of her as a daughter you know," he looked at me his gaze questioning.

"I know you do."

"However, Bella has a knack for putting herself into these positions. I just want to be sure that you aren't going to hurt her Jasper, you have to be sure about this before you let it go any further, after Edward…well you know what it did to her."

"I'm not sure when my feelings for her started. I've felt, differently, for Bella since the first day I met her. When we were at Isle Esme though…that's when something changed, she just looked so beautiful to me. I think I've always loved Bella, I just suppressed it because at first she was with my brother of course, but then I suppressed it because I finally taught myself how to control my thirst and let's be honest, Bella is very tempting," I explained.

"I trust you son, but why have your feelings changed all of a sudden?"

"I know I'm not weak, I've been living with Bella for months and not one single time have I ever even thought about…attacking," I shuddered at the thought. "Carlisle I can't tell you how or why or when, I just can't explain it. I want to be with Bella, she's going to be part of this family forever regardless, I want to share it with her."

"Then I couldn't be happier for you, son." He laid his hand on my shoulder then stood up, walking to his desk.

"Now, tell me again what the person looked like," Carlisle asked, shuffling a few papers around his desk.

"He was very tall with dark hair, his accent was European though I couldn't peg it to a specific origin. He wore expensive clothes, and of course his eyes were red so we know he feeds on humans," I tried to think of something more to say about him but he was too good, I was completely alluded.

"Is this the man?" Carlisle asked pushing a picture toward me. The picture revealed quite a few people, some of which I recognized, some of which I feared.

"That's him, right there," I pointed to the man and pushed it back to Carlisle.

"Felix."

Carlisle was afraid, an emotion I hardly ever felt from him.

"This doesn't make sense, why would Aro send anyone to the _island_? Why not speak directly with you? How did they even know we were there?" I asked frantically, Carlisle put his hand up.

"We've broken the rules, no matter how close I am with Aro and the others, business always comes first with them," Carlisle explained.

"Rules? What fucking rule have _we_ broken?"

"We've exposed ourselves to a human, to Bella."

I could literally feel my eyes turn black, it had been so long since Bella showed up in our lives, I'd forgotten about the risk we had all been initially worried about. Now it was too late.

"You have to contact Aro, he'll at least listen to you," I demanded.

"Giving The Volturi the third degree isn't going to do anything but provoke them," he shook his head, "Besides, if I know Aro, he will be contacting _us_ soon enough."

"He'll send someone to scope us out, see what Bella is to us," I gathered, "We need Alice's help." I hated saying the words.

It was awkward conversation in the Cullen household whenever Alice or Edward's names were mentioned. Esme desperately wanted them back, Rosalie wasn't even on speaking terms with either of them, Bella of course would always be hurt by what they did, and Carlisle was still very disappointed in the way they had behaved.

It had been a long time coming. Alice had told me almost a century ago that we wouldn't always be together but after so many decades I had forgotten all about it. Then when Edward decided to leave Bella, things around the house changed. He and Alice started spending every moment together which didn't bother me because Alice and I had been growing apart for a long time. The only thing that ever bothered me was the way Edward had handled Bella. They'd spent every second together since he decided to pursue her, when she was around him I could feel her adoration towards him and he felt the same way about her. When I had almost attacked Bella on her 18th birthday was when he decided we were too dangerous. A few weeks later he and Alice were gone leaving behind only a goodbye note, and of course divorce papers for me to sign. All those months spent with Bella and he just picked up and moved, it really pissed me off.

"I'm surprised she hasn't called at all about this," Carlisle sighed.

"You've spoken to her since they left?" I questioned, completely shocked. They hadn't even contacted Esme, I had thought for sure that they were done with us.

"She calls me every once in a while, to let me know that they are okay and to tell me anything important that's coming up, I can't believe she missed _this_," he sighed.

"Well perhaps we're on our own then."

I walked back to Bella's room, leaving Carlisle with his thoughts. I gently laid myself on her bed, she stirred a little but then said something incoherent and rolled back over. Watching Bella sleep had always been a private hobby of mine. I loved watching her dream, something that I desperately missed. It really is the only time that people can actually be in their own world, something that only their mind can create.

Now as I watched her sleep I silently prayed she was dreaming of me.

_**A/N: Okay random stopping point, I know, don't hate me or anything. Also I hope this chapter kind of cleared up the Jasper-Bella relationship, I know I started them out fast and strong but Jasper on a beach? I couldn't stop myself. **_

_**Ps- If any of you all love Jackson Rathbone as Jasper I found this video (.com/watch?v=FDIG88oclFM) of his band on YouTube and its pretty hot. I seriously hope I'm not breaking any rules here, but its just a cool vid. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_JPOV_

It had been almost two weeks since Bella and I returned from Isle Esme and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. We all began to think that whatever The Volturi had been suspicious about wasn't such a problem after all.

We were wrong.

It happened during the week while Bella was at class. Esme had just run down to get the mail when I felt her antagonizing fear strike me.

"What is it?" I ran to her grabbing her arms tightly in my own.

"Carlisle," Esme screamed and within half a second Carlisle was by her side. She shoved an envelope towards him. "It's from Aro, look at the seal."

Carlisle opened the envelope and began reading silently, Rosalie and Emmett were outside now and all of us stood around him.

"He is sending someone here to execute Bella," Carlisle processed. Esme cried out and the rest of us were too stunned to respond.

"He says that he feels he is being very generous to our family considering the normal punishment for this act is the execution of the entire coven," Carlisle went on.

"No one's going to touch her as long as I'm around," I growled. Carlisle continued reading, suddenly letting out a choked sob.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, bracing Carlisle who looked like he was about to collapse. He handed me the letter and I read it over carefully.

"They've got Edward and Alice…they knew we'd ask them for help," I said. Esme cried out and fell into Carlisle's arms.

"That's it," Emmett hissed, "Fuck them coming here, let's go there and rip their asses apart."

"Jasper go into the house and pack bags for you and Bella, you have to go get her from school, take her away from here," Carlisle ordered.

"Where do we go?" I asked frantically, "If they knew how to find us on the island they'll certainly be able to find any other place."

"You're going to have to stay on the move. Go to the bank and empty our spending account if you have to…hurry! Go!" Carlisle yelled and I rushed into the house grabbing as many suitcases as I could. Running into Bella's room I emptied her drawers and closet onto the floor grabbing familiar items. Before I left the room my eye caught the coral swimsuit Bella had worn on Isle Esme, I hated that in the midst of panic I was selfish enough to be thinking _very_ impurely but I grabbed it anyway shoving it into one of the bags.

"Destroy your cell phone and buy a new one, call us when you get somewhere. I hate separating this family but for now this is all I can think of. I'm sorry," Carlisle looked at me but I know he was talking to Esme. "Take care of her, son."

I got into the Mercedes and took off as fast as possible to campus.

It didn't take me very long to find Bella, she'd just gotten out of class and was walking to the parking lot.

"Jasper," she jumped when I pulled up next to her.

"Get in, hurry, we have to go."

Bella's eyes widened but she got into the car.

"What's going on?"

"It's The Volturi, they're coming for you."

"Wait, what? Who is coming for me?"

"The Volturi, I don't have time to explain right now, I have to make a plan but I'm going to keep you safe Bella. I'm won't let anything bad happen to you."

I drove into Port Angeles and got as much cash out as I possibly could at our bank but I had to make one more pit stop before we fled for good.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked as we pulled up in front of an office building.

"I have to ask a favor, come on," I went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Bella taking her hand in mine as we went inside.

"I need to see Mr. Scott please," I asked the receptionist, she fell willingly into my gift.

"Hold on just a moment," she smiled, picking up the telephone. "Mr. Scott there's a young man here to see you."

"I don't have any more appointments today, what's his name?" I heard a familiar raspy voice on the other end.

"Name please?" the woman whispered.

"Cullen, Jasper Cullen."

"His name is Cullen sir," she answered.

"Here? Um, send him in, now."

"Go on in sweetie," she told me. I turned to Bella, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait right here, I'll be back."

I walked into Mr. Scott's (Mr. Jenks as I knew him) office, his nervousness almost tangible.

"You're Mr. Cullen?" he asked almost defensively.

"Is there a problem Mr. _Jenks_?" I asked, my voice cold and hard.

"No, no of course not I just didn't expect you to be so…_young_. But no matter, no matter. What can I help you with Mr. Cullen, the usual?" he stiffened in his seat.

"No, I'm afraid I need something a bit more urgent," I said.

"Of course, anything I can do Mr. Cullen."

"I need a reliable car," I said setting a messenger bag full of 1,000 dollar bills in front of him, "A _nice_, reliable car."

"Of _course_," he said eyeing the money.

"Also, I'm going to be leaving my Mercedes here and a friend of mine will be picking it up so I'll need to leave the keys with your receptionist."

"Certainly, I'll call my connection immediately."

As usual, Jenks came though. Within the hour Bella and I were heading south in a Maserati. Bella hadn't said anything in almost a half hour and I couldn't read any of her emotions, she was completely blank.

"I wish you'd say something," I begged.

"It's really hard to think of something to say when you don't know what the FUCK is going on," she yelled. It wasn't hard to read her emotions now.

"You're really upset," I whispered.

"Yeah, just a little. Please tell me what's going on, _please_."

"Did Edward ever tell you about The Volturi?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're the Italian family that kind of runs everything right? Makes the vampire rules?" she said it like it was no big deal.

"It's way more complicated than that. The Volturi don't just make the rules, they enforce them as well."

"Okay…" she still didn't understand.

"One of the oldest and most sacred laws is that we can never under any circumstance reveal ourselves to a human," I explained. I felt Bella's guilt fill the entire vehicle.

"This is all my fault," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No Bella, it's not."

"It's always going to be like this. I'm always going to cause problems for you all," tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine, we'll fix this," I grabbed her hand, circling the back of it with my thumb.

"We should call Alice…" she gulped, "She could help, I know she would if we asked."

"Bella…" I couldn't finish.

"What is it?"

"The Volturi…they have them, they knew we'd ask them for help…"

"What?" it was barely a whisper.

"I don't know what we're going to do Bella. All I know is I'm going to keep you safe…I love you," I admitted.

"I love you too Jasper. I just want everything to be _normal_ for once, just once," she cried. My heart fell in my chest, I'd never be able to give her what she really wanted. _Normal_, yeah right.

We pulled into a motel at around 7pm. I wasn't even really sure where exactly we were, I hadn't said much to Bella since our conversation in the car.

"Are you going to talk to me while we're in hiding or are we going to ignore each other the entire time?" she asked suddenly, plopping down on the bed.

"Of course I'm going to talk to you, I just…I don't know what to say. I just wish that I could give you a normal life, you deserve better than all this."

"What are you talking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're on the run because a bunch of vampires are trying to kill you…again."

Bella burst into laughter.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"That just sounds so weird to hear in reality," she giggled. Was she really laughing right now?

"Come here," she beckoned. I walked over to the bed and practically collapsed on top of her. My lips crushed against hers, my tongue desperately exploring her mouth. She buried her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer into her.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this," she moaned into my mouth. I only growled in response, slipping my hand under her shirt. "I really want to though. Jasper…" she breathed.

"What?" I responded in between kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I picked her up and took her to the bathroom, sitting her on the counter while I turned on the shower.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell?" she joked. I grinned as I unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders.

"You could go roll around in the mud and I think your scent would _still_ call to me." I unbuttoned her jeans and she lifted herself off the counter so I could remove them. I grabbed the band of her underwear as well and in one swift motion slipped them both off.

"Your turn," she stood up kissing my lips and pressing her naked body against mine.

"God Bella you're so warm." I stripped myself of any remaining clothes, leading her into the now steaming shower with me.

Bella leaned into me, kissing me deeply. When she pulled away I grabbed a bottle of soap and poured some into my hands. I pulled her back into me and lathered the soap around her shoulders sliding my hands over her breasts. Bella moaned in approval, letting her head fall back against my chest. I turned her around and kissed along her jaw line moving lower to lick and nip at her throat.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up onto me so her legs wrapped around my waist. Pressing my lips against hers I thrust myself into her heat, grinding my hips slowly against her center. Bella groaned into my mouth sending chills through my body as I sunk deeper into her core with ever thrust. She buried her head into my neck, laying sexy wet kisses anywhere her mouth could get to.

I pushed Bella's back against the shower wall with a bit of excessive force eliciting an excited scream from her. I buried myself harder into her, I could tell she was close when she pressed herself as hard as she could against the wall.

"Bella look at me," I moaned, I desperately needed to see her, to watch as I pushed her over the edge. When her eyes met mine we both reached our boiling point. I could feel her walls sporadically contracting which triggered my own release deep inside of her.

"You're so amazing," I whispered into her ear kissing my way to her mouth.

"Why haven't we showered together before?" she asked smiling.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that after this there is just simply no other way to shower," I kissed her again before turning off the water.

"Are we bad people?" she asked later as we were laying in bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Somewhere out there someone is plotting my death while Carlisle, Esme and the others are worrying themselves into a frenzy and here we are…making love in the shower and I don't feel guilty at all. Is that bad?"

"No, Bella. It's not," I kissed her head, "I love you and I'm going to show you in any way I possibly can every minute of every day we spend together."

"I love you so much Jasper. I'm so glad we found each other," she cooed nuzzling into my chest.

"Don't ever leave me Bella," I whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging comments guys! I really enjoy reading them so keep'em coming. Also to answer any "Is there going to be a pregnant Bella?" the answer is no. Creepy half human-half vampire babies freak me out and I agree with the theory that since vampires are dead their sperm more than likely aren't swimming anymore. So that's all for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_JPOV_

It had been three days since I'd last spoken to Carlisle. I had called him to let him know Bella was safe.

"_I'll call you when I have new information, until then just keep protecting Bella," _he'd instructed. Bella had been asleep when he'd called and my mind had been wandering about something specific since I'd picked her up from school.

"_Carlisle…maybe we need to think about the possibility, that maybe Bella would be better off as one of us." _I'd said, waiting for the "absolutely not's" and "have you gone mad's" but instead the phone fell silent and I heard him let out a deep breath.

"_We may have no other choice." _He'd relented then ended the call. That conversation was all I had been thinking about for three entire days. I'd watch Bella sleep and my heart would twist thinking about her never sleeping again, never dreaming. I'd always wanted Edward to change Bella, I'd always thought it would be so much easier for all of us but now…now I understood.

I laid down with Bella, wrapping my arms around her protectively. She wiggled a bit and rolled over to face me.

"Any news?" she asked. I kissed her softly on the forehead.

"No, no one's called."

I'd stopped keeping tabs on Bella's emotions, there were too many for me to handle. One moment she'd be content and the next second she would flood with guilt and pain.

Bella stood up, I didn't have to read her emotions to know she was frantic.

"We're going back," she demanded. She started going around the room shoving random objects into her duffle bag. I had to admit that I wanted to get up and start packing with her, not knowing whether or not my family was alright, alive, I wanted to get in the car and head home too. Something had changed in me though; suddenly I was more concerned with Bella. As long as I still had her I could get through anything else.

"We can't go home Bella, we have to keep running until we figure out what to do," I felt like crying. It killed me that I couldn't go home, and it killed me to know that Bella was so scared.

"You need to change me."

She hadn't asked any of us to change her for a long time, she had asked Edward at least a thousand times but after he left she'd only asked a few times, then stopped all together.

"Bella, that's not what you want. You and I both know that," I said.

"What are you talking about? That's all I've wanted since the get-go!" she yelled, exasperated.

"Then why haven't you asked in so long?" I challenged.

"I haven't asked because I could tell I was annoying the shit out of you guys. The last thing I want is to be a bother to anyone, _you_ know that."

I looked at her, tears flowing down her cheeks. Here we were hiding away from something that we could never outrun. I remembered how much I'd wanted Edward to change her, I remembered how he felt every time someone brought it up. It made him sick, like he was crumbling from the inside. That's how I felt now. I also remembered what he'd told us though,

"_Only when all our options run out, I'm not going to end her unless there is absolutely no other way."_

"Well, I think you may get your wish." I kissed her then took out my cell phone, praying that Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle?" I called into the phone.

"You can't call me! What are you thinking?" he whispered into the phone.

"I'm going to change her," I told him.

"Son, no. If Bella is to be changed then I'll do it myself," he explained trying to hide his frustration.

"We don't have time for that Carlisle, we're running out of options and as much as I'd love for Bella to stay human…we both know she was meant to be one of us. Alice told us that a long time ago." I glanced at Bella, she was laying across the bed watching the rain hit the windowpane. She was so beautiful.

"Jasper, the amount of control you need…it takes centuries to build," he pleaded.

"Carlisle…"

"Listen to me, Aro has sent a few members of the Volturi to Forks, they haven't made it to Alaska yet. Sam called me yesterday for a heads up; I guess they hadn't realized we moved so that buys us a few days. Let me think of what to do, I'll call you tomorrow with a plan, I promise. Just leave her be for now son, leave her human."

"This is insane, what about Emse, Rose and Em? They're in danger, we all are. Ed and Alice…please let me just take care of this," I begged.

"Not unless there are no other options…"he said, finalizing the conversation. I hung up the phone in frustration.

"What is it?" Bella asked as I sulked back into the room.

"The Volturi are in Forks. We're getting more screwed by the second," I admitted though I knew it would frighten her. I plopped into a chair near the bed, Bella got up and walked over to me, sitting on my lap.

"What should we do?" she nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I smelled her sweet fragrance fill my nostrils. I grabbed her hips aggressively and twisted her around so she was straddling me. I crushed my lips against hers, ripping her shirt off her body.

"Jasper," she moaned as I caressed her with my hands.

"Do you trust me Bella?" I whispered, my hands shaking for the first time in God knows how many years.

"Of course," she whispered back then kissed me deeply. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

Moving my mouth over her chest, right above where her heart was, I licked the spot with my tongue.

"I love you Bella," I told her, then I sunk my teeth into her chest. The second I felt her blood hit my lips I pulled back and sealed the wound with my venom.

"Fuck!" Bella sat up, touching the spot where I'd bitten, "That really hurt," she snapped. I was astounded at how completely stupid I was. I hadn't bitten deep enough for the venom to spread into her bloodstream, I'd just marked her. God I was _such_ a fuck up.

"Am I going to turn into a vampire?" she asked, her heartbeat quickening.

"No, I don't think so," I whimpered, "I'm so stupid…now you'll carry that scar your entire life human or vampire. I'm so sorry Bella." I was disgusted with myself. I collapsed into the chair again. Bella slowly walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Please…" I begged, "Don't pretend this is okay. I bit the shit out of you, like a fucking monster." I turned my head away from her.

"Yeah, you did. I'll have this scar for the rest of my life?" she asked taking my hand in hers.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," I cringed. She placed my hand over her wound.

"Good. I belong to you," she smiled. I wasn't sure what my expression was but it made her laugh. "What? Did I freak you out or something?"

"No, no," I stood up taking her head in my hands, "That was just an unexpected response," I said.

"Well, it was kind of an unexpected bite…" she giggled.

"Does it hurt terribly?"

She laughed again. "I've had worse," she said rubbing her hand over the scar on her arm from James, she looked back up at me, "Much worse."

"Bella, I want to change you."

"Yeah, I gathered that," she smirked.

"I just don't know how. I mean, I know how, I just don't know…" I trailed off. Not really sure of what I was trying to convey.

"Jasper, I love you. I trust you, you'll do the right thing at the exact right time."

"I'm not so sure," I mumbled.

"So…how did my blood taste? I know you had to get at least a drop."

"I-I don't know," I admitted. I hadn't been thinking about it when it was happening, her blood in my mouth. I'd been too afraid I was going to kill her.

"Well that is disappointing…so anti-climactic," she joked. She was still topless which I rather enjoyed. She bent down to rid herself of her shorts.

"I guess I do owe you…" I grinned devilishly.

"Let's go take a shower," she said, grabbing the hem of my shirt pulling me towards the bathroom.

I did have to admit to myself, fucking Bella in the shower with my bite mark on her chest…that was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

_**A/N: Whoa, sorry to cockblock you there. Also REALLY sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, it's been a way busy week- I had like 6 exams. Anyway it's the weekend now and with no plans I fully intend to stay in my pj's, eat a crapload of ice cream and have a Twilight marathon. Mucho inspiration coming my way =P**_


End file.
